


Make it last

by BrutalWarElf



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrutalWarElf/pseuds/BrutalWarElf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skwisgaar only comes to Toki when he needs something specific; a particular brand of power play he can’t seem to get with anyone else. That he is a power bottom at heart does not mean that Toki will settle for a role as service top - nor will he ever be predictable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it last

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this piece of art: http://asexual-frustration.tumblr.com/image/87976019458

“Whats the fucks you wants me to does with that?” Toki asks, puzzled.

The metal ring is cool as it lies on his upturned palm, and he does not get the suggestive eyebrow Skwisgaar raises at him. He likes doing everything in his power to keep Skwisgaar happy, but he can never catch up on the vast knowledge on everything sex-related that Skwisgaar has accumulated.

“Whats am the angle tonights, anyways?”

While Skwisgaar is rarely picky with his other partners, he only comes to Toki when he needs something specific; a particular brand of power play he cannot seem to get with anyone else. In Toki’s limited experience, subs are generally less overt with their control of the situation as Skwisgaar likes to be. Toki gets to dominate him, but Skwisgaar will not let him forget for one moment to whom all the initiative and power truly belongs – that Toki gets to manhandle and fuck him only insofar he can fulfil what Skwisgaar requires of him.

“I hopes you’s well rested, because I haves big plans.”

Rummaging through Toki’s drawers like he owns the place, Skwisgaar produces a length of rope, his collar, the green dildo Toki had once mistaken for a codpiece and a bottle of lube. It looks promising indeed, as Skwisgaar closes the drawer with a snap and straightens up to undress. His deliberate movements are designed to seduce, and to Toki’s annoyance it works every time, the blood rising to his cheeks as soon as Skwisgaar takes off his shirt with that look in his eyes.

Fully naked, he kneels in front of Toki, who is holding his collar up like an offering. Twisting his long hair out of the way, he bares his throat invitingly, Adam’s apple bobbing as he wets his lips. Toki cannot resist cinching the collar tight through the buckle, cutting off his breath. Skwisgaar may be a power bottom, but that does not mean Toki will settle for a role as service top – or that he is predictable, for that matter. 

Skwisgaar’s eyes widen the longer Toki keeps it up, his hands twitching anxiously where they clasp each other behind his back, and Toki feels a cruel smile break across his features as he grows fully hard in his pants.

“I gots some ideas about whats I wants, too. Ams you goings to listen to me or shoulds I keep chokings you a bit longer?”

Skwisgaar nods obediently.

“If you wants me to last, you betters work for it, and remembers to switch up you technique a bit.”

He holds Skwisgaar’s chin in his hand while he undoes his zipper with the other. Shoving down his underwear, he guides his erection to Skwisgaar’s mouth, nudging his lips playfully with the tip until he opens up. His pants fall halfway down his ass, but he hardly notices.

The irregular slide of his tongue contributes very little in the way of build up towards an orgasm, which is exactly what Toki needs. Anticipation and neglect usually thwart his stamina more than bad technique. This is a more bearable form of teasing.

Fishing the metal ring from his pocket, he takes his cock out of Skwisgaar’s mouth.

“This goes arounds yours of mine?” He asks, and Skwisgaar meekly confirms the former. “Gets up, then.”

Drawing Skwisgaar close by his dick, Toki slides the ring teasingly back and forth over his glans.

“Tells me in details whats you wants from Tokis.” He demands.

“I wants you to helps me last longers than I evers has.”

“Ams this goings to helps with that?” He asks as he pointedly looks at the cockring.

“Nots reallies. Just likes de ways its look.”

Guiding Toki’s hand, he shoves the ring further down in stages, hissing against the tight pressure. Stroking himself as hard as he will go, Skwisgaar bites back a small sound.

“Does it hurts?” Toki wonders, half gleeful, half curious.

“Is tights, mostly.”

Toki notices that it pulls the foreskin back further than usual, and Skwisgaar’s cock is harder than before when he wraps his hand around it.

“I likes this too,” Toki murmurs appreciatively. “Almost makings me reconsider not takings dicks when it feel like this.”

“You shoulds,” Skwisgaar suggested.

“Nope. You’s the butt-slut here. Now gets on the beds. You gots work to does, and I wants to sees everythings.”

Skwisgaar obliges, kneeling on the bed with his arms behind his back.

“One more things…” Toki says, hitching up his pants but not closing them. “Turns you back and jack me off a bit.”

Waiting for him to settle in a comfortable position, Toki runs over the order of the knotting in his mind as he picks up the long rope. His movements are hindered by Skwisgaar pulling on his dick and carefully cupping his balls, but he manages to slide the rope in place and secure Skwisgaar’s arms behind his back with a series of symmetrical knots in the patterned rope work.

The further he immobilises Skwisgaar, the less friction he gets on his cock, and he resorts to lightly thrusting into his loose fist as he works. Pulling back requires some willpower, but eventually the urgency fades to the background.

“Turns back ninety degrees,” he instructs, popping the cap on the bottle of lube.

Coating the dildo and wiping his hand on Skwisgaar’s ass, he lightly bites a bony shoulder as he positions it.

“I’s goings to sits back and enjoys the shows while you rides this for me, and maybes if it please me you gets to actuallies rides me. You gots to convince me, though.”

Nipping at one of Skwisgaar’s pierced nipples, he pushes the dildo in slowly, causing him to moan in delight. The helpless edge makes it Toki’s favourite sound by far. He backs away, and Skwisgaar looks at him with wide eyes.

“How cans I does thats with no hands, huh?” He asks, bewildered.

Toki shrugs as he pulls up a chair and sits down.

“You still gots feet.”

Watching Skwisgaar squirm, he holds the base of his own cock with one hand and lightly rubs the length of it with the other. As much as he wants to fuck into Skwisgaar’s wet hole until he cums right now, the torture he inflicts upon himself with this waiting game will make it sweeter when he finally does.

Skwisgaar sends him an envious look, his own rock hard erection jutting out untouched, as he tries to clamp the base of the dildo between his feet. Toki returns the glower with a blissful sigh and a cruel smile.

“Moves!” He barks, because it’s taking too long for his taste.

He wants to see Skwisgaar undo himself and then deny him his release beyond his expressed desire to draw it out.

“And don’ts even thinks about shootings off. Puts it from you minds entirely.”

“Fucks,” Skwisgaar bites out softly as he finds purchase and is able to fuck himself on the hard silicone between his legs.

“That’s more like it.” Toki praises as he watches him move.

He has to stop touching himself because the risk of passing the point of no return is too high, but the sight before him hardly gives him the chance to curb his arousal.

Skwisgaar breathes and sweats heavily by the time Toki decides to get up and reward him for his efforts. His face is red, and perspiration matts his hairline as Toki removes the dildo from between his trembling legs and tosses it on the floor.

“Dere’s no way you’s goings to last longers den me, Tokis.” Skwisgaar tries with a cocky grin that belies his previous exertion.

“I don’ts needs to. Is hardlies a competitions if you don’ts gets to cum at all.” He smirks at Skwisgaar’s horrified expression. “You wanted to last. How abouts I makes it last for days?”

“No, please…” He begs as Toki steps out of his clothes and manoeuvres him to sit on the edge of the bed.

“You brought this upon yourself.”

Toki has no sympathy for his pitiful mewling as he sucks aimlessly on the tip of Skwisgaar’s cock to tease him. Even the head is rock hard, and he is probably going to have to remove it soon to avoid damage.  

Lying down on the bed, he angles his cock with his hand, indicating for Skwisgaar to straddle him and take it. He holds still against the compelling slide of his dick inside a pliant ass, holding off fucking him for as long as he can.

Fortunately, Skwisgaar’s rocking grows erratic soon, his legs unable to support him like this anymore. Shoving him off the bed, Toki grabs his hips and slips back in with surprising ease.

“Wowee, you really fuckeds yourself out on that thing, didn’ts you? Slut.”

Skwisgaar smirks, because this is exactly what he wants, but Toki does not mind humouring him. On the contrary.

Using the latticework of rope as leverage, he starts pounding into him unceremoniously, thinking only of himself. In his mind, Skwisgaar is only a means for him to get off, and he sets the pace that he knows will make him come as good and as hard as possible.

Skwisgaar takes it, canting his hips to allow Toki to go deeper. The nearer he gets to orgasm, the closer Toki pulls him; wrapping his arms around him tight as he passes the point of no return and inarticulately groans out his pleasure against his back. There is nothing like the all-encompassing satisfaction of ejaculating deep inside him, but the only thing that could make it even better remains off limits for him.

Their game leaves no room for feelings, so Toki does not call out his name or how much he loves this – him – as Skwisgaar presses back against him hard.

Toki removes all the restraints while they’re still fused together, and he moves through the post-orgasmic sensitivity to stay hard as long as possible.

“Thats was it, you’s done.” He tells Skwisgaar while he lazily ruts into him.

Skwisgaar lets out an involuntary noise of disappointment and indignation that trails off on a moan as Toki adjusts the angle. 

“Greats job on the whole delayings, now keeps it up for the next, say, twelve hours. I gots to take a fuckings nap.”

He does not stop moving just yet, because Skwisgaar is begging and it’s beautiful.

“No, no…” He moans. “I can’ts does that, you gots to lets me, you gots to… Please!”

Toki lets him fuck into his fist, and it takes all of two jerky thrust before Skwisgaar comes with an undignified cry, his cum running through Toki’s fingers and dripping onto the floor.  

Toki chances pressing a kiss to Skwisgaar’s heaving back even though he is not supposed to, and does not get berated for it this time. It is a hopeful sign. He has time; he can wait.

 


End file.
